The invention relates to a multipurpose exercise machine for fitness and strength training, designed as a home exercise machine for training at home.
Exercise machines for muscle training are well known in the art. They consist of a frame with devices to support the body or individual parts of the body as well as a movable mechanism operable by muscular force, said mechanism being loaded by spring force or a counterweight, or containing a brake that creates resistance.
Exercise machines designed for professional use, in other words for fitness and strength training gymnasiums, are usually designed for only one very specific function, or at most for a small number of functions designed to exercise very specific muscle groups, since such gymnasiums have a number of machines that are used in succession by the persons undergoing training. These machines are rather large and take up a corresponding amount of space.
The exercise machines known to be available for home training include bicycle and rowing machines, training frames, and movable mechanisms for gymnastics or for lifting weights, as well as more demanding large devices with two or three functions, which are, however, mainly designed along the lanes of gymnasium equipment and are correspondingly large, cumbersome, and expensive.